


Watermelon Sugar

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, The X Factor Bungalow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: It’s been two weeks of trading kisses whenever they can, but Harry is ready for sex with Louis. If only they could get a moment alone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **NB!** This fic is a **direct sequel** to [Tastes Like Strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540073)
> 
> Massive thank yous to Leah and Mar for their cheerleading, and their constant support. I love you both. ♥
> 
> This isn't beta read by anyone other than myself, so if there are any glaring errors, please kindly point them out. Thank you

It’s been two weeks.

Two weeks of stolen kisses, secretive smiles, and touching each other whenever they can. 

It’s been two weeks of pure bliss for Harry, and she doesn’t want it to end.

But in just a few days, they’re going to be leaving her step-dad’s bungalow, and the bubble they’ve created for themselves, and embark on what is without a doubt, the scariest prospect of Harry’s life – moving into the X Factor house with _far_ too many other people. 

These last two weeks have been the absolute happiest Harry has ever been. She wakes up with Louis in her arms every single morning, and kisses her before they go to sleep every single night. 

The other girls haven’t said anything, but she’s pretty sure that they know she and Louis are girlfriends. She and Louis haven’t said anything to them, either. Neither of them wanted to pop this bubble they’re in. They’ve only had such a short time together, and it’s going to be over before Harry wants it to. She knows that she’s going to miss being semi-private with Louis. She isn’t exactly sure how things are going to go at the X Factor house, but she’s not letting this go for anything. Louis is worth more to her than that. And from the way Louis kisses her, Harry thinks that Louis feels the same. 

Between stolen kisses and gropes of each other’s boobs, they haven’t done anything else. But Harry is _ready_. She wants to go further with Louis. She wants Louis to be the first person she has sex with. 

And from their frequent, heated kissing sessions, Harry is pretty certain that Louis wants that, too.

The only thing stopping them so far, has been the presence of the other girls.

They might have been tolerant to Louis and Harry frequently disappearing to kiss, but to disappear to have sex in a house where the walls are, frankly, kind of thin, and they’re all in such close quarters is probably too cheeky of them.

So when Niall suggest going to the zoo, everyone leaps at the chance. 

They haven’t just been stuck inside of the bungalow the whole time – they’ve been out and about a few times, too. But the best part is that they’ve really bonded. They’ve played games, swam, gone to the cinema, had an _incredible_ picnic in the park, if Harry does say so herself. She made the majority of the food, and even dug out her mum’s old picnic basket and blanket. 

Louis, Liam and Niall had played with a football, while Harry and Zayn stayed on the picnic blanket chatting. Harry had noticed Zayn staring a little too hard, and a little too long at Liam a few times, but she didn’t bring it up with her. That was between them.

And when the little football mess around had finished, Louis looked so sweaty and her cheeks were flushed that Harry wanted to pin her to the blanket and snog her senseless. 

But she didn’t.

Which is why when the time for their zoo trip came, and Louis says that she isn’t feeling well, Harry jumps at the chance to stay with her.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks for the hundredth time. “We can cancel.”

“No, no, Liam,” Harry insists. “I’ll stay, you all go have some fun.” It’s really hard not to be enthusiastic about the other girls disappearing for the _entire day_. She’s positive they all know exactly what is going on, but ignorance is bliss and all of that.

“Alright,” Liam relents. 

“Have an ice cream for me!” Harry says far too cheerily as she walks them out of the house. There’s a taxi waiting for them, and once they’ve all climbed in, Harry quickly steps back inside and locks the door behind her.

“Lou?” she calls out as she wanders through to their bedroom. She pushes the door open and sees both their, and Niall’s bed are empty. She frowns, wondering where Louis could be. She calls out Louis’ name again and almost jumps when Liam and Zayn’s bedroom door opens.

“Hey,” Louis says softly. She bites her lip and it just makes Harry want to kiss her.

“Hi,” Harry replies. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright,” Louis says. “Maybe a kiss would make me feel even better?”

“Just one?” Harry teases, already inching closer.

“We’ll start with one,” Louis says. “But it may take more than that.”

Harry lets out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s something I’m willing to try.”

Louis’ grin fills her vision before she’s hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Harry’s denim shorts and tugging her close. Their lips meet and Harry practically sags into Louis’ touch. It has been far too long since they’ve kissed. It’s easily been twelve hours. Niall was awake when they woke up, and that put a stop to any kisses they might have been able to sneak in.

But now. _Now_ Harry can kiss Louis as much as she wants.

“Wait,” Harry mumbles, pulling back. “You’re not really poorly, are you?” she asks.

Louis gives Harry a pointed look before shaking her head. “I’ve never been better.”

Harry beams. “Aces,” she says, swooping back in to kiss Louis again.

They move in sync until Louis is pressed up against the closed bedroom door. Harry crowds into her space, letting her hands slide up Louis’ shirt, eager to feel her skin. She trails kisses down Louis’ neck, pausing every so often to nip at her sensitive skin. What she would give to be able to give Louis a proper love bite. 

“Want to go for a swim?” Louis asks, effectively pulling Harry out of her lust-foggy brain.

“Huh?” 

“Want to go for a swim?”

Harry is absolutely kiss-dumb right now. Because she swears Louis is asking her to go for a _swim_ rather than stay here, inside, where they have the _whole house_ to themselves so they can kiss all they want.

Before Louis even gets an answer, she’s moving out of Harry’s reach and is pulling off her shirt. She’s not wearing a bra. Harry’s brain short circuits. 

“C’mon,” Louis says, lacing their fingers together. She tugs gently on Harry’s hand and Harry follows her, unable to take her eyes off the smooth expanse of Louis’ back. 

She _knows_ what is happening, but it’s also extremely different _knowing_ what is going on, and actually experiencing it. 

Louis strips completely. Her body on full naked display. 

Harry’s eyes dramatically widen. She just stares. Stares so long that Louis’ hands hesitate and she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles. “You’re just… _Wow_.”

She wants to kiss every single one of Louis’ freckles. She wants to kiss the soft flesh her belly. She wants to tug on Louis’ nipples with her teeth until Louis is gasping with pleasure. She also wants to touch Louis _there_ and have Louis do the same to her.

Her mind is whirring so fast that by the time she comes back to herself, Louis is already in the pool. _Extremely naked_.

Harry hastily strips. She hops on one foot as she tries to take off her shorts and her knickers at the same time. 

Finally, she’s naked, and she’s jumping into the pool, completely submerging herself. When she breaks through the surface of the water, she can’t see Louis at all.

A moment later, a hand touches her calf and Harry yelps, jolting at the action. Louis resurfaces with a cheeky grin and she pushes her short hair out of her eyes. It clings to her scalp, curling around her ears and sticking to her neck.

“Hi,” Louis says with a smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Harry shakes her head, smiling back at Louis. “Kiss me?”

It’s an entirely new experience having Louis’ naked body pressing against her own as they kiss. She can feel the hardness of Louis’ nipples, and feel her body heat so much easier. Just feel _her_ better. 

Harry’s hands grow bold, moving from Louis’ hips to across her back, down, down, down until she’s cupping one of Louis’ glorious bum cheeks in a hand. 

The kiss ends after a few moments, and Louis, being the cheeky shit she is, splashes Harry as they part. Harry squawks indignantly and then chases Louis around the pool, trying to splash her back.

They play around, being silly, and just having fun with each other. Without the other girls, it’s different. It’s not that Harry doesn’t love them being around, she does. She’s really loved spending time with them since they got here, but having Louis to herself for once is a completely new experience. They can be loud, they can be obnoxious in their chasing of each other and kissing every time they catch the other. It’s glorious. 

After a while, Harry shifts and moves to float on her back. She closes her eyes, the sun beating down on her naked body, warming her completely. She could stay like this forever. 

“Want to have sex?” Louis asks, her voice cutting clearly through the water covering Harry’s ears. 

In her haste to stand, Harry accidentally submerges herself under the water. 

“Careful there, Curly,” Louis says softly, fondly, as Harry finally stands on her own two feet again. 

Harry holds onto Louis’ shoulders, trying to keep her balance. Louis’ words repeat in her brain on a loop.

“Well?” Louis prompts.

“Yes, please,” Harry replies, nodding vigorously.

“Let’s go shower then,” Louis says. Her hand slips into Harry’s, and she leads them out of the pool, and into the bathroom.

Steam almost immediately fills the small space as they step into the shower together. It’s a tight fit but Harry doesn’t care. She doesn’t have the time or the patience to wash her hair right now, and she knows it’s going to be horrendous later, but at this second she just _does not care_. 

Especially not when Louis’ hands slide down over Harry’s back and move to hold both of her bum cheeks. Harry presses back into the touch. 

Her mouth drops open in a silent moan when Louis’ fingers slide between the cheeks and go low, low, low. Harry whines when Louis pulls back. She knows she’s pouting, she wants that touch again. And she wants it _now_. She wants Louis’ fingers to sink into the warmth of her vagina, so close to where they were almost touching a second ago. She has never experienced something so erotic in her entire life, and she is eager to get started _properly_.

“I think we’re done here, yeah?” Louis says, her lips brushing over Harry’s jawline. Harry nods, not trusting her voice.

They towel off, wrapping themselves in the fluffy fabric. Louis’ hand takes Harry’s again, leading her from the bathroom. To Harry’s confusion, they don’t go into their own room, but rather Zayn and Liam’s room.

Harry’s mouth drops open when she sees that there are fairy lights strung over the headboard and rose petals scattered over the bed. 

“Louis…” she breathes. 

“I… I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Louis begins.

“No!” Harry exclaims. “Be as presumptuous as you want! I totally want to have sex.”

To her surprise, Louis’ ears go red. 

“This is really lovely,” Harry adds softly. She turns to face Louis and gives her a soft kiss. 

They’re still just in their towels, and Harry is feeling a little chilly, but she doesn’t mind it. Especially not when Louis closes the door behind them.

“Um,” she begins. “I changed the sheets. And I nicked a couple of roses from your neighbour. I hope that’s okay?”

“This is _perfect_ ,” Harry insists. She takes both of Louis’ hands in her own and draws her closer. She can’t help the giddy feeling settling inside of her. 

She knows that without a doubt she is infatuated with Louis. There’s no other word to describe it. She has no doubts that it will develop into something more, too. She’s half way there right now.

That thought should pause her – she’s almost completely in love with Louis. But it doesn’t scare her. It exhilarates her.

It makes her grow bolder. She pulls back from Louis’ touch and lets her towel drop to the floor. She watches as Louis’ tongue darts out to lick her lips. She doesn’t even mind that Louis stares at her for a full thirty seconds before removing her own towel.

“You really do have great tits,” Louis says.

Harry beams. “Thanks.”

She reaches for Louis’ hand again, guiding it to her chest. She lets out a breathy sigh the second Louis’ thumb automatically swipes over her sensitive nipple. 

“Bed?” Louis whispers, her breath warm on Harry’s cheek. 

“Yes.”

Harry looks at the bed and her mouth twitches into a grin when Louis all but shoves the rose petal scattered quilt to the floor.

“That always looks so romantic in movies,” she says.

“It _did_ look romantic,” Harry replies. “It just maybe wasn’t entirely practical.”

Louis nods. They settle on the bed, facing each other. 

“Have you ever had sex before?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes her head. “No. Have you?”

Louis’ mouth twitches into a sort of frown. “Sort of?”

Harry blinks at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

“Well, I fingered my last girlfriend, Hannah,” she replies. “But it was never reciprocated.”

Harry frowns. She all but climbs into Louis’ lap. “I’ll reciprocate for you,” she whispers before kissing Louis hotly. 

It’s easy to get lost in kisses. It’s easy to get lost in Louis’ touch. She’s so soft and gentle with Harry, like she’s afraid to break her. Harry wants to tell her that it’s okay. She’s not going to break. That, in fact, she likes being manhandled a little by Louis. 

Before she can even string two thoughts together, Louis’ hands are on Harry’s hips, her fingers pressing into her flesh.

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asks. Her voice is a little shaky, and her eyes are already glazed over. Harry never wants to see that look disappear from her face. She will spend eternity doing this with Louis if it means she always looks at her like that.

“However you want,” Harry replies. “I finger myself a lot, so…”

“Christ, Harry, you can’t just _say_ those things.”

Harry shrugs and grins. “Well, I did…”

Louis tilts her head up and their lips meet again, softer this time. 

“I want to finger you,” Harry whispers. “I want to touch you _everywhere_ , and I want you to touch me, too. And I want to feel your warm, wet heat around my fingers, and I want to hear you moaning my name as you come.”

“… _Christ, Harry_ ,” Louis whispers. Her forehead drops to Harry’s shoulder. “Do you write erotica in your spare time or something? Bloody words like _that_ don’t just come out of nowhere.”

Harry just shrugs. She can’t help but grin at Louis. She cups Louis’ face in her hands and stares at her. “I’ve fingered myself almost every night in the shower wishing it was you.”

 _That_ gets the reaction that Harry wants. Louis’ hands tighten on her hips and she pushes Harry so she’s on her back on the mattress, looking up at Louis. Her fringe swoops down, brushing against Harry’s forehead as Louis kisses her hotly. 

Louis’ body is warm and comforting on top of her own. Harry winds her legs around Louis’ middle, wanting her closer, closer, closer. She wants Louis inside of her always, and not just in the sexual way. But also in the sexual way.

She’s very wet and she would very much like something done about it.

“Can I touch you first?” Harry asks boldly as Louis trails kisses down the side of her neck. She’s hoping for a love bite, but then her mouth went ahead and said words without her brain’s knowledge. 

Louis pulls back and stares down at Harry. 

“I… Uh. I guess so?”

Harry grins. She quickly pushes Louis into her back and leans over her, kissing her hotly. 

“I’ve thought about this a _lot_ ,” Harry admits. She lowers her head and immediately closes her mouth around one of Louis’ nipples. It hardens underneath her touch. She rolls the nub with her tongue, feeling each and every ridge of it. She tugs experimentally and Louis’ gasp fills the room. Her legs twitch and Harry moves enough so Louis can bracket Harry’s body with them.

She releases the nipple from her mouth, letting it drag along her bottom lip as she does. She doesn’t expect Louis to moan like she does when she takes her other nipple into her mouth, repeating her actions on this one, too.

“Harry,” Louis whisper, her hand falling to the back of Harry’s head. “ _Fuck_.”

Harry loves when Louis swears like this. It makes her feel like she’s doing something right.

She can’t help but kiss lower. She absolutely loves Louis’ belly. 

When they first started kissing, Louis admitted to Harry late in the night, whispering to each other under the covers as they pressed against each other in the single bed, that she hated her tummy. It made Harry sad. She _loves_ Louis’ tummy. And ever since then, she’s made a point of telling Louis just how much.

Right now, she’s determined to show her. Her mouth leaves open-mouthed kisses across Louis’ flesh. Her teeth nip and bite and scrape over every single sensitive spot she comes across. The lower Harry goes, biting and sucking at the soft, warm flesh, the heavier Louis’ breathing gets.

It’s a sound that Harry never wants to forget.

She nips right near Louis’ belly button, and then discovers a new freckle that she hasn’t seen before. Not that she’s been _this_ close to Louis’ naked body before. But now that she’s here, she never wants to leave.

Her lips press over the freckle, kissing it. 

Louis whimpers above her.

Harry looks up. And she realises _just_ how close to Louis pussy she is. She can smell Louis’ arousal. And if she’s honest, it makes her mouth water. 

Then she spots another freckle, right where Louis knickers usually sit. She leans down to kiss it before she even really thinks about it.

“Harry,” Louis breathes. “Harry…”

She looks up, licks her lips, and takes in Louis’ flushed cheeks. 

“Can I taste you, Lou?” she asks. She’s so close, and Louis looks _so wet_ and it’s so inviting, and absolutely intoxicating, and if Louis says no, of course Harry will move. She looks up at Louis again.

“I…” she whispers. “Do you want to?” 

Harry nods vigorously. “Yes, please.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis says. She covers her face with her hands and Harry shifts, trying to move away because she can see that Louis is uncomfortable. But Louis’ legs quickly tighten around Harry’s body. 

“Just… be gentle?” 

Harry _beams_. “I will,” she promises.

She doesn’t _actually_ know what she’s doing, but she is a fast learner. And she’s willing to give it her all.

She sucks on two of her own fingers, getting them nice and wet before she uses them to part Louis’ folds. 

If Harry thought Louis was wet before, it’s nothing compared to how wet she is now. Harry’s mouth waters with it. She loves that she’s this close. She wants to take her time and explore every single inch of Louis. But her own clit is aching between her legs, and Harry would like to be touched sometime today, too.

The sound of Louis’ gasp the second Harry’s tongue touches her clit for the first time is a sound that Harry is _never ever_ going to forget. 

It’s the sound of encouragement that she didn’t know she needed.

Harry closes her eyes and opens her mouth, licking and tasting Louis completely. Two of her fingers slide into Louis’ wet entrance, and Louis moans so loudly that Harry is momentarily grateful that they’re home alone. 

That’s all it takes for Harry to really lose herself in it. She buries her face in Louis’ pussy and just licks and sucks and she figures she’s doing the right thing because Louis is so _loud_. It spurs her on even more. She wants to hear these sounds forever.

Her own clit throbs between her legs, aching to be touched. 

She never imagined that she would get _this_ turned on by having sex with Louis.

If her hands weren’t desperately clinging to Louis’ thighs, Harry probably would have a hand between her own legs to get herself off. It’s almost too much. The sensations are overloading her brain and she’s sure she’s going to pass out.

Louis’ thighs start trembling around Harry’s head. Her hand is buried deep in Harry’s hair, tugging just this side of too painful, but it feels absolutely incredible to Harry. She had no idea that she could feel so _alive_ doing this.

“Fuck!” Louis exclaims. 

Her heat pulses around Harry’s mouth, over her tongue and lips. She doesn’t move, taking in every single twitch, every single tremor of Louis’ body until Louis is hissing and pulling away. Harry automatically chases her, wanting her mouth back on Louis, but Louis is quick to put her hand down so Harry can’t reach her pussy anymore.

“Fuck, Harry, you’ve killed me,” Louis mutters. Her voice is husky like Harry has never heard it before. She licks her lips and collapses half on top of Louis.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis repeats. “Look at you, love… you’re so… can I touch you?”

Harry nods, unable to trust her voice. She knows she’s whining a little, but she’s so wet and she’s positive that she’s going to come within the first three seconds of Louis touching her.

She’s proven right when Louis’ fingers brush over her clit once, and then two of her fingers slip so easily inside of Harry’s soaking entrance, her thumb rubbing her clit twice, causing her to shudder and orgasm. 

Louis goes to move her hand away, but Harry quickly grabs her wrist, keeping her in place. After a few seconds, and a few deep breaths, she starts rocking her hips, seeking more friction. 

Her eyes are closed again, but she opens them when she feels Louis’ lips on her own. She smiles and wraps her arms around Louis as best as she can. Louis’ fingers move slowly inside of her, like she’s a little nervous. Harry moves her hips a little faster and Louis gets the hint quickly enough. 

Louis’ tongue is warm in Harry’s mouth, like she’s tasting herself. Harry moans at the implication. She can’t wait for it to be the other way around – she wonders what she tastes like on Louis’ tongue. Louis tastes like watermelon. She loves it.

Harry clings a little tighter to Louis as her orgasm builds again. Her hips move faster, seeking more and more friction just where she wants it. And Louis, thankfully, is more than happy to give her what she wants.

The room is soon filled with the sounds of Harry’s moans as her orgasm washes over her in waves. She breathes heavily, her breath damp on Louis’ shoulder where she has her face buried. She clings to Louis tightly, never wanting this to stop.

The last of her orgasm tapers off, her body twitching with it. 

Louis gently tilts her head up and their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that is full of love. Harry almost sobs at how loved and warm she feels right now.

“You’re incredible,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiles shyly at her. She snuggles closer to Louis, contentment thrumming in her veins.

“Can I go down on you again?” Harry asks, her voice husky. She sounds a little dopey. She grins to herself – she’s literally pussy drunk right now. And she loves it.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispers. “Give me a bit, yeah? I’m sensitive as fuck after that. God you eat pussy like a champ.”

Harry beams at her. “Thank you.”

Louis rolls her eyes at Harry, but Harry can see her expression is fond. She kisses her again, sighing against Louis’ lips.

“C’mon, let’s go get something to eat,” Harry says, pulling back. “I’m craving watermelon because that’s what you taste like.”

“…I taste like watermelon?” Louis asks, sounding confused.

Harry nods. “Must’ve been all of the fruit we were eating earlier.”

“You and your bloody fruit,” Louis mutters, but she gets out of bed and follows Harry to the kitchen. They’re both still naked. Harry absolutely loves the thrill of it.

She pulls out the bowl of pre-cut watermelon and peels off the cling-wrap. She plucks out a piece and pops it into her mouth.

“You taste _exactly_ like this.”

Louis’ cheeks burn. Harry grins and kisses one, feeling its warmth under her lips. 

“Well, in that case,” Louis begins, “I bet you taste like cherries.”

Harry smiles. “Maybe I do… Only one way to find out.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up her forehead. “Challenge accepted, Curly.”

She holds out a piece of watermelon for Harry, and Harry’s tongue immediately comes out of her mouth, waiting for it. Louis’ expression is one of absolute desire the moment the pink liquid drips from the fruit in her hand into Harry’s waiting mouth. 

“Fuck,” she mutters as she places the fruit on Harry’s waiting tongue. “Right, that’s enough fruit, let’s go back to bed.”

Harry squeaks as she tries to chew the watermelon, and follow Louis at the same time as she practically drags Harry back to the bedroom they just vacated, the fruit forgotten on the kitchen counter. Harry will probably regret that later, but right now, with the promise of more orgasms, and being able to eat Louis out again, she follows eagerly.

Later, when they’ve had almost a dozen orgasms between them, Harry is blissfully tucked into a single armchair with Louis, trading slow, lazy kisses. She’s so happy it’s ridiculous. Admittedly, she’s still a bit pussy drunk, too. She hopes that feeling never fades away.

“Well, someone’s feeling better.”

They both look up to see Zayn smirking down at them, taking her bag off her shoulder and dropping it on the floor near the edge of the sofa.

“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty great, thanks, Zayn,” Louis replies. She doesn’t move an inch from Harry’s hold, which makes Harry giddy. 

“Well, what have you two been up to, then?” Niall asks as she flops down on the sofa, staring at them. “You look like you’ve just shagged.”

Harry grins and buries her face in Louis’ neck.

“…So you spent _all day_ shagging when we could have been working?” Liam accuses, folding her arms across her chest.

“I am not letting you ruin my post-orgasm buzz, Liam,” Louis says pointedly.

“We worked,” Harry says. “A lot.” She giggles and Louis pinches her thigh, a fond look on her face.

“You’re both sickeningly cute,” Niall says. “I’m hungry. Is there any more of that watermelon left?”

“Nope,” Harry replies as Niall starts to get up. “We ate it all.”

“…I don’t want to know,” Niall says, making a face. She sits back down. 

“I thought of a band name,” Harry pipes up, feeling proud of herself.

“Well, let’s hear it, then,” Liam says, her tone and face serious at the prospect of doing band related stuff.

“One Direction,” Harry says. “You know, because we’re all in the gay direction?”

Liam rolls her eyes. Niall and Zayn just smirk and Louis _beams_ at Harry.

“I love it, it’s perfect. There you go, Liam, you can’t say we haven’t worked at all, now.”

Harry smiles and burrows herself even closer into Louis’ side. The exasperated looks on the faces of their bandmates coupled with Louis’ proud look make Harry feel like she’s won at life.

Louis kisses her cheek softly and nips her ear.

“I was right,” she whispers. “You do taste like cherries.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189401267701)


End file.
